Une nuit avec conséquence
by SherlockSteph
Summary: Cette fic Sherlolly est purement un moment dans le temps. Un moment intime entre Sherlock et Molly. Ils sont déjà en relation, mais je dirais une relation en construction. Avec l'évolution de notre Sherlock en saison 3, tout est possible maintenant. Léger spoiler saison 3, plus particulièrement dans HLV. La St-Valentin approche, j'avais envie d'être en mode "amoureux". Après HLV.


**Une nuit…avec conséquence**

Se situe après la saison 3, mention d'une scène de HLV.

Cette fic est purement un moment dans le temps. Un moment intime entre Sherlock et Molly. Ils sont déjà en relation, mais je dirais une relation en construction. Avec l'évolution de notre Sherlock en saison 3, tout est possible maintenant.

Je laisse la porte ouverte ne sachant pas encore si je ferai une suite. Tout dépendra de votre réaction.

Ah oui, Sherlock et Molly ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais pas de profit avec cette histoire.

Merci et bonne lecture!

« Molly, pousse-toi un peu, tu prends toute la place. » Molly sursauta au contact du corps chaud de Sherlock contre elle. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir cette nuit, croyant qu'il était toujours à l'extérieur.

« Sherlock, que fais-tu ici? » Molly bailla et regarda l'heure, il était 2 h du matin. « Bon sang, Sherlock, tu ne peux pas arriver à mon appartement comme ça sans prévenir. En plus, comment es-tu entré? J'ai fait changer la serrure dernièrement. » Sherlock lui fit un sourire franc.

« Trop facilement, tu devrais ajouter une chaîne à ta porte, ta serrure est presque une invite aux voleurs ou autres sinistres individus. » Sherlock semblait d'humeur taquine.

« Oh, et tu entres dans quelle catégorie? » A demandé une Molly légèrement exaspérée.

« Clairement la deuxième catégorie. » La bouche s'étira d'un sourire carnassier et il se pencha pour l'embrasser profondément coupant court la prochaine réplique de Molly.

Sherlock n'avait pas prévu passer à son appartement cette nuit, mais plutôt demain matin. Cependant, il n'avait pas vu Molly depuis plusieurs jours à cause d'un cas qui l'avait retenu à l'extérieur de la ville et il a ressenti l'envie de la voir dès son arrivée à Londres même s'il était évident que Molly devait dormir à cette heure avancée de la nuit. Il ne pensait pas que sa non-présence l'affectait autant, mais il avait besoin d'elle, comme il avait besoin de respirer. Il ne savait pas précisément quand elle est devenue aussi importante pour lui, mais il jugeait que le déclencheur était lorsqu'elle l'avait sauvé en lui parlant dans son palais de l'esprit quand Mary lui avait tiré dessus, il y a deux mois. Ses pensées furent interrompues par un doux gémissement de sa pathologiste. Il était fasciné par elle. Qu'importe l'heure ou l'endroit, elle était toujours prête à s'abandonner pour lui. Il releva la tête afin de plonger son regard dans le sien et satisfait d'y lire tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, il se baissa pour l'embrasser comme jamais il ne s'était permis de le faire avant. Ils n'avaient pas encore fait l'amour, non pas par manque d'envie de sa part, mais Molly tenait à ce qu'ils prennent leur temps. Elle comprenait qu'il n'avait jamais été en couple et elle trouvait important qu'il apprenne à se familiariser avec les différentes étapes d'une relation. Sherlock savait qu'elle lui laissait ainsi la chance de se retirer si ça devenait trop difficile pour lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas du tout envie de faire. Ce soir, il avait le besoin de lui montrer qu'il était sérieux et prêt à passer à l'étape des "relations intimes". En fait, il était prêt depuis fort longtemps, mais pour respecter Molly, il avait attendu le plus longtemps possible, ce qui le ramena à maintenant. Personne sur cette terre ne pourra l'empêcher de faire sienne Molly, ce soir.

Molly sentit le changement dans l'intensité du baiser. Habituellement, Sherlock se détachait rapidement après leur baiser et la serrait tout simplement dans ses bras. Ce soir, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. Les mains de Sherlock s'insinuèrent à l'intérieur de son haut de pyjama et il la caressa doucement provocant des ondes de plaisir dans son corps.

« Sherlock… »

« Chut Molly. Ce soir, j'ai besoin de toi, d'être en toi. Je veux te faire jouir… Je te veux. »

« Je te veux, aussi, Sherlock, mais... » A murmuré Molly totalement excitée par les mots et les caresses de Sherlock, mais aussi un peu anxieuse.

« Pas de « mais ». Tais-toi et laisse-moi te donner du plaisir. » Entendre la voix chaude de Sherlock lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre, il faut dire que toute sa personne la rendait folle de désir. Sherlock le savait et il avait bien l'intention d'en profiter largement ce soir.

Sa bouche gourmande quitta celle de Molly pour aller mordiller la base de son cou. Il fut récompensé par un cri de plaisir. « Assurément une zone érogène. » Se dit Sherlock. Légèrement frustré par les vêtements de nuit de Molly et pour avoir un meilleur accès au creux de son cou, il déchira plus qu'il enleva son haut qu'il jeta négligemment au loin.

« Hum, j'adorais ce haut! » Sherlock ne sentait aucune colère dans la voix de Molly, seulement de l'excitation. Encouragé, il fit subir le même sort à son bas. Elle ne lui restait que sa culotte garçonne de couleur noire.

« Je t'en achèterais un autre, non une douzaine d'autres, si tu me laisses encore le faire! » Sherlock constata qu'il était aussi très excité en ce moment. Il se pressa contre Molly qui rougit un peu sentant sa dureté contre sa cuisse. Il se frotta sur sa cuisse le faisant grossir davantage et s'éloigna lorsqu'il sentit la main de Molly effleurer le devant de son pantalon. Il lui murmura un « pas toute de suite » et recommença à la caresser et à l'embrasser passionnément. Ses mains se dirigèrent vers ses seins, qu'il pinça légèrement les bouts entrainant une forte réaction de contentement chez sa partenaire. Il descendit sa bouche, qui prit la place de ses mains et il lécha et mordilla en alternance ses mamelons. Molly se tordait sous lui. Il commençait à perdre le peu de rationalité qu'il lui restait et il éprouva l'envie de se départir de ses vêtements pour passer dès maintenant à la vitesse supérieure. Molly sentant son désir mit ses mains sur sa chemise et entreprit de déboutonner lentement sa chemise qui finit par glisser sur son torse parfait. Impatient, il enleva le reste de ses vêtements ce qui lui valut un sourire coquin de Molly. Sherlock n'était pas un homme pudique, il vivait très bien sa nudité. Il revint vers elle rapidement et toucha avec ses mains chaque centimètre carré de son corps en s'attardant plus longuement aux endroits sensibles. Le corps de Molly était chaud contre lui et il avait toute la misère du monde de contenir son propre désir et de ne pas la prendre maintenant.

Il commença à descendre lentement sa bouche vers le bas de son ventre, s'attardant sur l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, la taquinant en restant près de son centre de plaisir sans le toucher. Lorsque Molly le supplia de la faire venir, il lui enleva rapidement sa petite culotte et sa bouche vint se coller contre son bourgeon sensible. Il mordilla, taquina et lécha alternant vitesse et lenteur pour contrôler la montée du désir de sa pathologiste. Il adorait sa senteur et sa langue s'égara dans sa douce moiteur ce qui lui faisait perdre presque pied. Mais, il s'obligea à continuer. Pour une fois dans sa vie, il ne voulait pas agir en égoïste et il voulait qu'elle atteigne son premier orgasme avant lui. Il accéléra le mouvement avec sa langue et après quelques instants, il sentit Molly se raidir contre lui en lâchant un cri de jouissance pure. Sherlock était rendu à un point de non-retour, il avait besoin d'être en elle, maintenant, alors, il se plaça rapidement sur le dessus, écartant davantage ses jambes, et inséra d'un mouvement brusque sa virilité dans son doux fourreau. Loin de s'en plaindre, Molly souleva son bassin pour qu'il puisse entrer plus profondément en elle. Heureux de sa réaction, Sherlock fit des mouvements de va-et-vient de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus saccadés. Il savait qu'il devait ralentir le rythme, sinon, il viendrait d'ici quelques secondes, mais il était incapable même de penser à s'arrêter et la réponse de Molly à ses assauts le rendait presque fou. Plus elle gémissait et plus, il perdait la raison. Lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Molly sur ses fesses l'obligeant à entrer encore plus profondément en elle, il se laissa aller et il hurla son plaisir faisant écho avec celui de Molly et puis il s'effondra sur elle, le cœur en chamade, une partie de lui toujours niché en elle. Il voulait rester « un » encore pour un moment.

Lorsqu'ils reprirent leur esprit, Sherlock ne put s'empêcher de murmurer dans l'oreille à Molly. « Ma Molly! À moi! » Tout en l'embrassant. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et lui dit simplement « Je t'aime, Sherlock. » Il fut incapable de lui retourner ses mots, mais il l'embrassa tendrement, ce qui pour lui était déjà un grand pas.

Il n'était pas encore prêt à s'ouvrir à l'amour, mais il surfait dangereusement dans cette voie. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il lui dirait bientôt les mots qu'il s'était promis de ne jamais dire à personne. Heureusement, Molly lisait en lui comme il lisait en elle. Elle serait patiente et attendra le jour où il serait capable de lui avouer.

« Hum, Sherlock, tu es impossible, je te sens déjà durcir en moi. » Le taquina Molly.

« Molly, ce n'était que l'entrée…ils nous restent encore le plat principal et le dessert à terminer. » Un frisson parcourra Molly à l'évocation de plaisir futur.

« Pour quelqu'un qui dédaigne souvent la nourriture… » Molly fut incapable de finir sa phrase, car Sherlock recommença à bouger en elle lui faisant oublier tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Elle put entrevoir le sourire satisfait de Sherlock avant qu'elle se perde encore une fois dans les affres de la passion.


End file.
